


Accustomed Bliss

by Yoko_Fujioka



Series: For Lita [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Children, Domestic Bliss, Father's Day fic, M/M, Omegaverse, Pranks Are Played, Sappy, m-preg, spending time as a family, the midotaka litter is huuuugeee, this is more like modern family than the other fic in this verse i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you don’t want a new cookbook?” Miki asked as she finally picked up some of the last pages off the floor, ones that were especially dirty and beat around the edges. As a whole the book was fairly old, bought for the couple as a wedding gift, but it was a lot more yellowed than you would think for its age. Still Kazunari looked at it, fingerprints, stains and all, with a soft smile of wistful joy, lips turned up in that way that made Shintarō just want to kiss him gently. He resolved to do it later, Kazunari always loved random sugary kisses for things that happened earlier.</p>
<p>“Ewww, they’re looking at each other all lovey-dovey again!” Hisato suddenly declared, both startling to attention to realize, although their thoughts were flipping through mental photographs and memories of their kids, they had definitely turned to face each other without realizing it, like they wanted to share the thoughts and emotions bubbling up from the realization of how quickly their children were growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accustomed Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knbomegaverse.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=knbomegaverse.tumblr.com).



> This wasn't really a planned installment in Lita's universe, not that any of the fics I've written before were either, but when she said she wanted me to write something to cheer her up, I couldn't come up with anything new. 
> 
> So I wrote an old idea I had instead, thankfully she confirmed that the personalities I wrote were fine despite not really having too much reference to go on other than our similar thought processes, so I got lucky!!
> 
> **THIS PART IS VERY IMPORTANT EVEN/ESPECIALLY IF YOU READ THE PARTS BEFORE THIS FIC: I didn't have the kids names before, and although I am in the process now of editing the prequels, I came into this fic with the info you need to know to read on:**
> 
> **In this universe Kazu and Shin had five kids: the twins boys, Hiroyuki and Hisato are in high school while the girls, Miyu, Miki and Maya, are triplets and in Jr. High. (even in the sets those names go from oldest-- >youngest btw)**
> 
> This fic is totally unedited, I pretty much just finished it myself~ lol

Shintarō could only thank his lucky stars that father’s day seemed to be turning out quite nice outside despite the heavy rainstorm the night before. June really could be finicky like that, but then again he was just glad there didn’t seem to be any typhoon warnings. From where he sat at a table smack dab in the middle of the kitchen, a small 13-inch TV sat on the kitchen counter, turned at a slight angle so that it was facing him almost perfectly.

Everyone in the room had obediently quieted down (not all the way, but as low as the volume usually got with this many people in a family) while he was checking the weather one last time, but now that it was almost done there seemed to be some squabble going on and he could only go by the pictures to tell what the next couple of days where going to be like. Continuing to the usual saddening world news with cute videos and local events mixed in to lighten the mood, Shintarō was a little glad he could only guess the gist of what was going on the screen.

Just as he was starting to wonder if it was better to change the channel or turn the thing off entirely, the sound of what could only be stampeding elephants blocked everything else out, running across the upper level and down the stairs.

“Why do you guys always wake me up so late?? At least come back and tell me what time it is!!” Their youngest daughter Maya suddenly came literally sliding into the kitchen entryway, all dressed up in her uniform with her ponytail at least presentable, black knee socks making her slide on the fake wood flooring.

“Wait…why isn’t anyone dressed?” She suddenly asked, looking back and forth to see all four of her siblings in their pajamas still and her parents, although in t-shirts and capris, still dressed down for staying inside.

Suddenly the prank clicked in his poor sleep-addled daughter’s brain. Just like usual, she started pouting immediately, stomping her foot a little as her hands pumped slightly by her hips.

“Uuuuugggghhhh!” She groaned dramatically, turning around so fast she almost slipped and slammed her face into the doorframe, although she quickly leaned back far enough to avoid the collision. Trying to act like it didn’t happen, she straightened her back and went to storm back up the stairs.

As soon as her slip-up her siblings were already snickering, but by the time she had only just left the room they were already rolling with laughter, hunched over the table and gripping their chopsticks so hard it was a wonder they didn’t break.

Shintarō wanted to scold them, really he did, but Kazunari was chuckling too, even if he was facing the stove and trying to act nonchalant. They had been mated for long enough for Shintarō to recognize even the slightest tremors in his shoulders.

Still he knew Kazunari would say he had some hand in their children’s mischievousness, which he had no idea how to respond to. How could he possibly, he was the farthest thing from a disobedient child…well he and Kazunari had some good banter sometimes, but the children’s pranks and their sass were two entirely different things.

Wincing a little when he got a bitter burst of dry ingredients in his bite of pancake, Shintarō had to take a moment to realize what it was.

_‘Ah, the baking powder wasn’t incorporated all the way through’_ he identified the dry pocket, a little surprised however. His omega was a very good cook, especially with tried-and-true recipes like this that even their picky children would eat. He could likely make it with his eyes closed, which was somewhat proven when the children were younger and he had to keep an eye and a half on them and could barely pay attention to what was going on under his hands.

The alpha considered himself lucky that in this case that baking powder was the greatest worry with his food. Sometimes Kazunari encouraged the kid’s creativity a little too much, although the omega argued that it made the food taste just as bad when you got used to it always tasting exactly the same. From mushrooms to soy milk, the kids had made some crazy modifications and the alpha was only glad they were growing up and starting to learn they had to eat their own mistakes, not just laugh and push it on to someone else.

Looking up when he heard footsteps down the staircase, he turned the TV off, knowing he wasn’t going to be paying any more attention to it.

“I hate _all_ of you.” Maya complained as soon as she came in, now in her pajamas and with her hair back in a rat’s nest somehow. Then again Kazunari’s hair was just as wild, even if you made it look good it was still a deep jungle of tangles beneath the surface.

Miyu was a kind girl, however, and gestured for her sister to sit beside her, pulling a hairbrush from somewhere at the same time Kazunari slid a stack of pancakes off the spatula and onto the plate already in front of her. On her other side Miki reached over as soon as Kazunari had turned and her sisters were caught up talking, about to stab her fork into one of the hotcakes when Kazunari’s spatula smacked her right on the wrist without said adult even looking at her.

“She just came down, at least let her eat something before you scarf down all the leftovers!” He scolded her, although making a point in not saying that she wasn’t allowed extra. Although the fourth youngest Miki was almost the tallest, still growing and a big eater to boot, it was actually a coincidence that Atsushi was her favorite uncle. Still, when she went through her first big growth spurt all the others wanted to spend more time with the giant alpha too. The door frame of the living room where they measured their heights got a lot more marked up during that time, and Shintarō felt bad for the next people who bought this house, with all its dents and marks.

Alas, their heights fluctuated a lot during that time, even more when they were measuring in millimeters to compete with each other, and when the kids realized that everyone except Miki was actually getting shorter, they quickly grew tired of it.

It had been so quiet in his own house growing up that although he had to get used to a lot of things, Shintarō really loved these sounds in the morning. Kazunari had finally served himself and sat down to eat rather than just taking bites of other’s food before he served it (if anyone complained, he would just wink and say “well, I made it!!”) and the room was mostly filled with excited chatter. Kazunari really did try to keep up to date with all the kids, which seemed like a feat in and of itself, remembering to ask about their tests or fights with friends and asking that they share what was going on freely with him. Although not as fearful as he was when he first learned he was going to be a father, Shintarō could only look at his omega in awe, in times like this.

In their own little world on the other corner of the large table, Maya had turned her chair so that she could still eat, albeit sideways, while Miyu carefully brushed her hair. Their conversation was much more withdrawn and Shintarō couldn’t hope to hear it even if the other four weren’t being so loud. Whatever story the alpha just missed, it must have been awful funny, he mused to himself.

Still Maya looked a lot calmer than when Miki or, god forbid, one of her brothers tried to brush her hair, so Shintarō at least felt relieved. As the youngest she often got the brunt of any teasing or jokes, not that she went without retaliating. He never felt like her siblings were singling her out, either, the range of targets was pretty big and everyone just about got tricked equally, but he was glad she had someone to be close with. He guessed that was a good reason to have a large clan, with an uneven number the kids all got along pretty well and had certain siblings they paired off with when spending their free time.

“Hey momma, what do you think about going to that new amusement park today?” Their eldest son Hiroyuki suddenly perked up as everyone was starting to wind down and just sit to enjoy their warm, full stomachs.

“It’s father’s day, if you’re not going to let him pick and least choose something he’d like!” Kazunari laughed loudly, standing and grabbing everyone’s plates to stack them up. Shintarō found that ironic, since a lot of their dates had been places the greenette wasn’t the least bit interested in, even if he did end up enjoying his time in the end. Perhaps that was just because Kazunari was there, though, and with the kids added to the mix, Shintarō was fairly certain that he’d enjoy whatever they did.

“It’s a big amusement park, though, we’d be out of your hair, like, 80% of the time!” Hisato chimed in, and Shintarō was starting to suspect this was a planned attack.

“Uh huh, and how much money each are you going to ask for each for that alone time?” Kazunari caught on quick as always, just barely looking over his shoulder with a confident little smile as he carried the dishes over to the sink, still full of cooking utensils and a little splattered with some flyaway batter from a small accident earlier.

Emptying his hands only to refill them with his large cookbook, in order to keep it away from any water damage, Kazunari groaned when it all fell out of the binding and onto the floor in a big packet, although there were some single sheets as well that had just been too loose from the threading.

“Not again!” He complained under his breath, grumbling a little bit more as he squatted down to collect them all in a single pile. The three children sitting closest leapt up from their seats to help him pick it up, and although it was just their own mother, Shintarō felt a little glad he had managed to raise such kind, courteous children.

“Thank you.” Kazunari said with a happy little smile, tilting his head up to look at them while he praised them, something they had learned together.

“Are you sure you don’t want a new cookbook?” Miki asked as she finally picked up some of the last pages off the floor, ones that were especially dirty and beat around the edges. As a whole the book was fairly old, bought for the couple as a wedding gift, but it was a lot more yellowed than you would think for its age. Still Kazunari looked at it, fingerprints, stains and all, with a soft smile of wistful joy, lips turned up in that way that made Shintarō just want to kiss him gently. He resolved to do it later, Kazunari always loved random sugary kisses for things that happened earlier.

“Ewww, they’re looking at each other all lovey-dovey again!” Hisato suddenly declared, both startling to attention to realize, although their thoughts were flipping through mental photographs and memories of their kids, they had definitely turned to face each other without realizing it, like they wanted to share the thoughts and emotions bubbling up from the realization of how quickly their children were growing up.

“See? I think you guys need to spend time on a date together today!” Miki added, giggling from in front of the sink. The other four agreed, although Shintarō definitely heard a “where we can’t see you” in there.

“Fine.” He conceded, to the immediate cheering and high-fiving of all their pups. They had definitely known he was going to cave, but Shintarō couldn’t feel bad about how much he spoiled them in this case. The idea of going on a date, and at an amusement park at that, sounded too good to miss. Even for a while, he’d like to pretend they were young lovers again. Maybe something will spark in the bedroom for it?

“Yes, yes, I’m excited too but we gotta clean everything and ourselves up before we go anywhere! The faster you’re done the faster we can go!” Kazunari pointed out, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. Nothing got the kids working faster than instant gratification, and soon everyone was rolling up their sleeved and getting to work.

Shintarō couldn’t even tell you what he was doing or how well he did, his thoughts were already on the fun to come, especially that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually kinda surprised with myself, I didn't go in expecting to write like a couple hundred words like the first time I wrote for this verse. I did want to make something that'd make her happy, though, so I actually was able to write this pretty non-stop and at a pretty good pace. Perhaps it's because I took a pretty big break from writing that I'm actually not feeling exhausted afterwards like usual? I'll try my best to have the next fic finished **before** July 7th LOL
> 
> I actually listened to nothing but enka while writing this, mom yelled for me to stop being a weaboo and I wish I hadn't taught her that word LOL.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE write a review, the fact that "I'm here" still has absolutely no comments is making me very :c


End file.
